


Surprise!

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Discussion of Abortion, Doctor Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Pregnancy, Protective Castiel, Surprise pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is surprised with an unplanned surprise. He's nervous how Cas will take it but he doesn't know how Cas will actually feel about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Cas- 29 years  
> Dean- 26 years  
> Sam- 4 years

Dean was glad that Cas had a gallery to attend to for his paintings. Dean had to work so he couldn't go and support Cas, which was fine.

Sam had gone with Cas since he couldn't go with Dean.

Dean was nervously tapping the test he held in his hand against his fingers, waiting for the results. He was nervous, they had talked about it but were they really ready? They had to take care of Sammy already. Were they ready for a baby of their own? Dean chewed his fingernails.

The timer he set beeped and he already knew what it said, he had the symptoms: vomiting, the urge to nest, nauseous, increase in sex drive, mood swings. That last one Cas had started to notice, Dean got weird looks from him sometimes, he tried to act it off.

He looked down at the test and there were two pink lines, positive.

His heart dropped, what were they going to do?

His alarm went off and he threw the test away. He had to get to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was exhausted and his shift wasn't even half-way done. He was here until 1am. He was in the rest room, puking his guts out.

Dean's co-worker and friend, Benny, came in.

"Hey brotha', you alright?"

Dean grunted and wiped his mouth, sitting on the ground, white coat splattering across the ground around him. Benny was in the doorway of the stall he was in, concern written all over his face.

"Fine."

"You look like shit man. You're pale, shaking, and vomiting."

Dean made to lift himself off the ground, taking Benny's offered hand, "It's nothing really. It's normal for my condition."

Benny's eyebrow furrowed, "For your condi- Are you? You and Cas decided?"

Dean shook his head, going over to the sink and washing his hands, "It wasn't planned. We had enough to deal with Sammy..."

"Brotha' are you thinking about not keeping it? Does Cas know?"

Dean shook his head, "I found out for sure today, haven't had the chance to tell him..."

Benny stopped Dean from leaving the bathroom, "Are you planning on telling him or aborting it before he even gets to know?"

"I wasn't going to ab-" Dean stopped at the stern look on Benny's face, "...I-I don't know Benny. Sammy's tough as it is. What if we're not ready for our own? What if Sam doesn't want his niece or nephew?"

Deans eyes watered, Benny clapped his shoulder, "Brotha' I think you may be too far along for aborting it. It's dangerous for the Omega to abort it far along into the pregnancy. I think Castiel and Sam will be happy. Tell them before making any big decisions."

Dean nodded, "Maybe you should go home for the rest of the day Dean."

He shook his head, "No, Cas and Sam aren't home yet from the Gallery. I would just worry about it, at least if I'm here I will have the distraction of helping people."

Benny nodded, "Okay, just take it easy."

The rest of Deans shift went by fast, he only vomited once after the conversation with Benny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was exhausted when he got home. The lights were off which was reasonable, it was about 1:30am. He walked to his room to see Cas still awake, reading. He plopped down on his stomach beside him, snuggling the pillow.

"Babe, I think we should talk." Dean groaned.

"Can't we talk tomorrow Cas? I'm exhausted from work."

Cas shifted, "Dean."

"What! It can't wait until tomorrow?!"

Dean smelt Cas's alpha come out, " _Dean_. We should talk about this tonight."

Dean felt the bed shift and then he was being poked. He turned around, "What! What is so important- oh..."

Dean stared at the pregnancy test in Cas's hand, there was no denying it.

"You found it..."

Cas chuckled, "If you were intending to hide it from me then you might want to not put it in the bathrooms garbage can next time. Are you?"

Dean glanced up to look at Cas's face, it was unreadable. Dean swallowed and nodded.

"I'm pregnant."

Cas looked down at the test.

"Are you mad? I know we're already dealing with a lot with our jobs, Sammy-" Dean was cut off by Cas's lips connecting with his.

"I love you and I'm happy you're giving me this. I do love Sam but he's not my child, he is actually my brother-in-law. I'm glad you are giving me my own."

Dean smiled but then it faltered, his eyes shining, "W-What if Sammy doesn't like it? What if he doesn't like the baby Cas?"

Tears spilled over just from thinking that. Cas cupped his cheeks and wiped them away, kissing him softly, "I think he will love to have someone to play with."

Dean closed his eyes and snuggled into Cas's hand, slowly opening his eyes, "We're going to be parents baby..."

Cas laughed lightly, "I know." Dean leaned up and kissed him.


End file.
